


The Morning

by dimstarart



Series: Who Killed Markiplier? - Post Story [4]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Markiplier RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Denial, Dilliam - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Mornings, Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarart/pseuds/dimstarart
Summary: The night after the morning that started everything





	The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says POST story but I need Dilliam.
> 
> More of these two to come!

It was nice to get back together. Every now and then they met and chatted, played and did things old friends do. Mark received them and led them to the saloon, where there was a band playing. Everyone was proud for William, being promoted to Colonel and all, it was a big thing, hence the party. He had been promoted and was being sent to the front. They drank, they danced, they threw olives against each other. It was a great night. It ended with them playing a little bit of poker. Nothing fancy nor serious, just chatting.

  
“And then I said, ‘But is it gold?’!”

  
Obnoxious as he was, Mark laughed loudly, while Damien, also laughing, kept himself quieter. After the joke died down, Mark talked again.

  
“So, who’s dick did you have to suck to get promoted.” The Colonel’s smirk said it all. “Wait Will, I was just joking!”

  
“A- And so was I! Until I found out he had a hard-on for me!”

  
“I thought you were straight?” Damien was aloof. They had talked about it when they were kids. It was during an afternoon when it happened. They were sitting together and Mark told them he ‘kinda liked your sister, Damien, but he wanted to ask him first before going to Celine’. They talked a bit about how it was alright and okay for them until William asked Damien who he liked.

  
He was red.

  
He started crying, telling them how he wanted to remain friends and how he didn’t want them to fall apart. Finally, after a lot of support from Mark and William, he admitted he was gay.

  
They hugged Damien like it was the last day on earth, telling him how they loved him as he was, and loving men wouldn’t change a thing. But William didn’t say a thing then.

  
“Yeah well, it depends. I like men, I like women. I just thing people are hot.”

 

“But in all seriousness” Mark interrupted, “did you really…?”

  
“No! A little bit of flirting did the trick.”

  
They chatted a bit more, talking about sex, partners, Mark and Celine until eventually Damien would become more and more uncomfortable.

  
“What about you, Dames?” asked William, “Any lucky man?”

  
“Do we need to find you some one?”

  
“No,” he answered “and you can’t just find some random man. And anyway, it’s not like I care.”

  
“The thing is that you do, Dames.”

  
Damien rolled his eyes at William and exhaled. “Okay, a bit, but with my position I can’t let the voices fly, I need to be discreet and the most discreet one can be is by doing nothing.”

  
“But-”

  
“No buts, this is just nonsense.” Damien was getting ho headed, having to defend himself“I’m a politician, I’m the district attorney, I’m supposed to marry some pretty woman. Who knows what people would do if they found out I’m gay, what would do to the party, what would do to you guys.”

  
They stayed quiet for some time, the clock ticking, until Mark spoke.

  
“You need love, Damien. I’m sure you’ll find it eventually.”

  
They continue talking and joking all night long until at 2 am, they decided to go to sleep. Damien walked out on the balcony, watching the stars. It mattered to him that the Colonel had flirted with someone else. But they were friends, right? He didn’t care that Celine were with Mark because he knew he would treat his sister perfectly well, but with William…

  
“Bully! I fffinally fiiiiiind yooouu Daaaamessss.”

  
“Go to your room, Colonel, you’re drunk.”

  
“Like you aaren’t.”

He was not wrong; they’ve all drank a bit too much for them but as Mark had insisted them all to stay the night they didn’t care that much.

“What do you want?”

The Colonel didn’t say anything, he just leaned in to match his lips against his friends. Fortunately for him, Damien pulled back.

“The hell?!”

“W-what? ‘S not liiike youu don’t want iit. I-I do”.

Damien blushed and found himself astonished. Did William like him? The Colonel cornered him against the wall, putting one arm above him. Damien was completely trapped, under the Colonel’s orders, willing to do anything he told him. Until he breathed and smelled again the alcohol.

“Colonel.” Said head was at the other’s neck, his exhales tracing his outline. “Colonel, please, stop.” William was taken aback by the answer. Stop? Why? They both wanted this, maybe not outside, but… had he read his signals wrong?

“What do you want?”

“You, but not like this.”

“If not this then how?”

Damien composed himself as good as he could at the moment but he was still flustered.

“Sober.” William grunted but he continued. “You’re drunk. People do things they repent at the morning. If- If we do this, I don’t want it to be an error.”

“But I want you!”

It struck him. His heart skipped a beat, but Damien needed that.

“That’s my terms. We’ll talk tomorrow if you want. Good night.”

And just like that, there was a Colonel alone at the balcony, horny, drunk and confused.

“Bully.”

 

\-----

 

Damien woke up in a strange bed but familiar surroundings. Still at the mansion, he remembered last night. God he wanted to make a step forward, but he didn’t want it to go downhill. He loved William. He truly did. That’s why he denied him. He stood up and grabbed his clothes for the day. Just as he was placing his cufflinks there was a knock on the door. Exhaling, he knew who was on the other side.

“Come in.”

The Colonel entered the room, silent as a butterfly, not touching anything and looking at his feet. There was a pause between them, seconds, minutes, hours, no one knew. The newcomer broke the silence.

“I meant it.” More silence. “I want you.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Me neither.”

The silence reigned between them. Not knowing the next step. Neither of them spoke, neither of them moved. They just let that sink in.

“I’m sober now, isn’t that what you wanted.”

“Are you sure?”

William doesn’t say anything else, he just moves closer, hand on his chin, Damien closing his eyes. His hand moves to palm his cheek and says softly to his ear.

“Yes.”

Their kiss is passionate, full of hope and love. No one had kissed William like this before. Hands were roaming on backs, hairs, arms and the occasional butt on part of William. It surprised him how gentle was the Colonel. Damien pulled back from them, a slim slick tying them together. He didn’t say anything, he just pulled at the Colonel’s clothes and they understood.

 

\-----

 

“Don’t leave.”

His hand moved up and down Damien’s back, the thumb rubbing circles on his spine.

“I don’t have a say in it.”

They hugged closer, knowing it would pass a lot of time until they could be alone again, not wanting this moment to end. They stayed like that for who knows how long, minutes, hours, it could have been days and they wouldn’t have cared.

“You know, I will write to you, but on one condition.”

Damien looked at his lover, sparkles shining in his eyes.

“Anything.”

“You will be kept a secret. The army reads them as to know if someone is giving away information.”

“So no names?”

  
“No ‘Damien’, no photos, no ‘him’. Only my lady D.”

  
He chuckled at that, the hand moving on his back again and answered.

  
“I can live with that.”

  
They hugged closer and rested their eyes.

 


End file.
